


Nap Time

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: It's stormy and she can't sleep. Beck comes to keep her company and well...he just can't keep his hands to himself.KINKTOBER DAY 26PROMPT: BREATH PLAY
Relationships: Chris Beck/Original Character(s), Chris Beck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 26  
> PROMPT: BREATH PLAY
> 
> This is another inspired/translated from a real life incident. Alas, my nap buddy was not Dr. Beck.

Chris Beck wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up here. But here they were. And there was no place he’d rather be. She’d called him in the middle of the dull, dreary day. She couldn’t sleep and the storm had her nerves on edge. Could he come take a nap with her? Of course, he could.  
By the time he’d arrived at her apartment, the storm had picked up strength. Rain lashed the building. Wind howled against the windows. Thunder and lightning followed each other with loud booms and sizzling cracks.  
The power went with an audible vacuum sound. He knocked. She must have been waiting at the peephole for him to do so. The door whipped open. She shifted back and forth on her bare feet. He looked down, his eyes traveling up her legs to the paisley panties she wore and the soft-looking peasant top cami. He could see the dark shadow of her areola.  
Beck licked his lips and for lack of anything better to say, he raised his eyebrow. “You said something about a nap?”  
She laughed, shaking her head. “Get in here. I can’t believe the power went out. I normally don’t have a problem with storms but today?” She hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.  
Chris stepped up to her. “Hey. Hey, it’s ok.” His large, warm hands rubbed up and down her arms. Arms that she had crossed over her chest underneath her breasts. He glanced down. What the fuck was wrong with him? “You just need some sleep. Rough night last night?”  
“You have no idea.” She turned to lead him into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes by the door and hung up his jacket then followed after her. He knew where her room was. This wasn’t the first time he’d been to her apartment. Nor the first time she’d asked him over for a nap. It was the first time that he felt an embarrassing semi forming. Maybe it was the electrical charge in the air. Or maybe she was just so fucking hot that he couldn’t deny his attraction to her.  
She moved around the room, lighting candles to give the room a soft glow. Chris tugged his tee shirt over his head. His jeans made a pile on top of the shirt. He tugged his socks off but left his boxers on. He was thankful for the low light. It hid his stiffening cock. Once under the blankets, it wouldn’t be a problem to hide.  
Beck slipped under the covers, quickly hiding the persistent and growing erection. She cuddled up next to him. He circled his arm behind her. She scooted closer, resting her head on his chest. He caressed his fingers up and down her arm. She sighed. His skilled doctor’s hand kneaded into the tense muscles of her back.  
“Is this ok?”  
She drew a deep breath and sighed it out contentedly. “Yes, that’s definitely ok.” He caressed his hands over her bare skin. He didn’t fail to notice her hard nipples pushing against the white fabric. He rolled onto his side, his fingers brushed the soft curve of her breast. He nuzzled her temple.  
“Is this ok?” His thumb teased the hard peak of her nipple. She nodded and looked up at him, her sleepy eyes hooded with desire. “Roll over.” She rolled onto her side and he tucked her body against his. She could feel his erection, fully hard, thick and long, against her ass. She moaned softly and pushed back into him.  
“Chris.” He shushed her. His fingertips pressed into her thighs. Thighs she rubbed along one another in anxious anticipation. He caressed up her belly to squeeze one breast then the other. She moaned softly and arched long his body, grinding her ass into his cock. He breathed heavily against her ear.  
“Is this ok?” She nodded. “Words, sweetie.”  
“Yes, Chris.”  
“Good girl.” She whimpered. He smirked against her hair. “Oh you like that?”  
“Yes, doctor.” He growled. His hand wrapped around her throat but he did not squeeze. She held her breath. The backs of his fingers caressed down between her breasts. He hooked his top leg over hers and opened her up.  
“Play with yourself.”  
“Yes, doctor.” His hand was around her throat again, squeezing this time. She gasped but he could tell she liked it. Her hand slipped between her legs and massaged her mons through her panties.  
Chris released her throat. His hand glided down her belly. He felt it contract underneath. His hand covered hers as she rubbed herself through the soft, silky fabric. “I don’t want you to cum yet.”  
“Yes, doctor.” His fingers danced along her parted thighs then trailed up the side of her body. She gasped once more as he squeezed her throat, harder this time. He rolled onto his back so she lay on top of him. He held her throat, squeezing and releasing, soft then hard. She wound her hips against her hand. Chris groaned at the pressure her ass put on his cock.  
“Open your legs.” She let them fall open off the sides of his body. “Good girl. Do you want to cum?”  
She nodded. “Yes, doctor.” He adored how breathless she sounded. His free hand joined hers between her legs.  
He groaned, nipping at her ear lobe. “Fuck, you are dripping, sweetheart.” She started to say ‘yes, doctor’ but he cut her off, pushing his fingers inside her. She moaned and bucked her hips up into his hand. He lazily fucked his fingers in and out of her, timing his squeezing on her throat with his inward thrusts. He twisted his wrist, searching for the soft, sweet spot. When he found it, she bucked hard, groaning like a woman in pain. “There is it.” And there he stayed, pushing his fingers into that spot and relaxing. With each push, he closed off her air. He could feel her shaking, ready for release.  
“Please, doctor…”  
“Please what, sweetheart? Do you need to cum? Is that it?”  
“Chris…” His hand tightened, completely cutting off her oxygen. His fingertips pressed to the artery at the side of her neck. He relaxed his hand to hear a delightful wheeze of air. “Doctor.”  
“That’s good girl. Now, cum.” He fucked his fingers into her sweet spot. She rubbed her clit and he kept his grip on her throat tight. Black spots popped in her vision. Her body shook as the pleasure crested. She screamed, hoarse and choked off in his hand, as she squirted, drenching him and the bed beneath her. He rolled her over onto her back, letting go of her throat. He gave her room to breathe. “Sweetheart?”  
She nodded. “I’m good.” Her voice croaked out soft.  
“Stay right there.” Beck jumped up from the bed and disappeared out the door. He needn't have worried. She was in the same position when he returned with an open water bottle and her favorite cereal bar. He propped her head on up on his thigh. “Drink.”  
“Yes, doctor.” The water felt cool on her scratchy, burning throat. He smoothed her hair back from her face then traced his finger along her jaw. She sipped more water before he took it and replaced it with the open soft cereal bar. His skilled hands caressed her where they could reach as she chewed slowly. Beck dipped to place the occasional kiss on her forehead. When she was done, he gave her back the water.  
Chris carefully sat her up. “Good?” She nodded around a mouthful of water. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, doctor.”  
“Good girl.” He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips. He took the water bottle and urged her onto her back. She allowed him to. He positioned her on her side and spooned behind her, holding her close. His throbbing dick pressed hard to her ass but he didn’t move to position them for sex. She wriggled against him but he stopped her with a hand on her hip. “Later, sweetheart.”


End file.
